1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system of retrieving tennis balls from the ground during a game. The components of such a system would be incorporated onto a tennis racket and tennis ball, eliminating the need for carrying any additional devices. The system should not in any way shape or form detract from the performance of the racket or the ball. Finally, when engagement of the ball to the racket has occured it should be easily detachable.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,327, 7/1980 Schubert. In FIG. 9, Item 348 a hooked fabric is attached to the end of the tennis racket. This system is very inefficient at picking up the ball because the hooked fabric is not compatible with the curly pile of the ball. U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,393, 5/1989 Feldi. In FIG. 3 a new revolutionary tennis ball covered with loop fastener is suggested to make the ball exterior properly compatible with hooked material. This idea, although novel, may be impractical since construction of a tennis ball with a modified loop exterior would be costly because of the change in materials of construction required by the tennis ball manufacturer.